Wheelchairs, motorcycles, mopeds, and bicycles have profiles that are lower to the ground relative to cars and trucks, with which these vehicles share a road. Accordingly, these vehicles are known as “low profile vehicles.” The result of a low profile is an inability to be recognized by other drivers. Low visibility and an inability to be seen makes low profile vehicles inherently less safe than the taller vehicles that low profile vehicles negotiate with every day in traffic. Because other drivers are unable to see or to at least quickly recognize low profile vehicles while driving, the low profile vehicles are subject to a safety disadvantage that frequently results in accidents. Drivers of cars and trucks are often unable to see low profile vehicles until it is too late to avoid a collision. Accidents between low profile vehicles and higher profile cars and trucks can be especially dangerous due to the size differential of the vehicles.
Vehicle safety lights are currently available for vehicles, such as motorcycles and bicycles. However, safety lights for low profile vehicles have a small silhouette and are generally attached directly to the existing vehicle frame. For example, small light emitting diode (LED) bicycle safety lights are designed to be attached to the frame under the seat. Because bicycles share the road with vehicles that have much larger profiles (e.g., riders seated much higher), a safety light positioned in this location serves a limited purpose. Visibility of low profile vehicles is limited because traditional safety lights are configured to stay within the profile of the vehicle. Therefore, low profile vehicles are still subject to frequent dangerous accidents despite the availability of safety lights.
Whip lights and light poles are sometimes used on recumbent bicycles and all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”). Because of the whip lights' and the light poles' rigid nature, these devices cannot be used on vehicles that require a rider to mount the frame (i.e., bicycle, motorcycle).